


豬豬老婆

by praiafrost



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 偽NTR, 戀愛真人秀, 未來世界AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 瞎寫，分享糧給開嘎er起因應該是前陣子看心動的信號，被甜到惹





	豬豬老婆

你能不能回来？

阿云嘎还是没说出那句话，结束了和远距离男友的视频电话，他躺在床上，叹了一口气，无机质的白墙上闪着此刻大洋彼岸的时间，阿云嘎翻身埋进枕头不去看，在对方提起调职到海外分公司的那年，阿云嘎没想过会这么难熬，这才一年，他已经快被漫长的等待耗尽心神。

起身套上大衣，阿云嘎从他蜗居的公寓出来，一分钟前叫的飞行车已经等在门口，自动驾驶设定好目的地，在高空中稳定快速地直行，铺天盖地的悬浮广告闪过眼前，阿云嘎撑着下巴，眼角懒倦地下垂。

幻象酒吧。座落在主广场的私密俱乐部，阿云嘎和老板是大学同学，没事就去借酒浇愁，2081年，无酒精饮料也能产生眩晕效果。

“嘎嘎，老样子？”酒保看见阿云嘎游魂一样晃进来，熟稔地打招呼，打个响指，递给他一杯冒着冷气的幽蓝饮料。

阿云嘎接过，道了一声谢，坐在吧台上小口浅啜。阿云嘎的眉长且浓，应当是狠厉的长相，偏偏眼睛生的柔媚，波光粼粼，眉目流转间惹人心颤。高挺的鼻樑似雪峰，鼻翼细窄，鼻头圆润，天下的矛盾与美全让他一人佔了。

不知拒绝几个来搭讪的，夜已深，阿云嘎估计是整个酒吧最清醒的人，晃着杯中醇酿，眼底闪过星光，低垂的头，下弯的嘴角，无边的寂寞似猛兽，将他一寸寸拆吃入腹。

“嘎嘎？”男人沙哑磁性的声音在他耳边响起，阿云嘎侧目去寻，遇上一双纯黑的眼睛，那是一张出现在漫天广告上的脸，明明已然多年不见，却陌生的熟悉。

“没想到啊，我以为你不喝酒的。”徐开骋自然地坐下，不管他那张脸引起多大的骚动。

阿云嘎不自在地往后缩，晃酒杯，回道，“无酒精的。”

徐开骋挑眉笑了，露出的牙齿很白，阿云嘎出神地看着，思绪飘忽，酒的后劲和眼前的脸交织，阿云嘎的脑中闪过片段的回忆，那是在他大学毕业不久发生的事，徐开骋和他参加了同一个节目，那是一个素人恋爱秀，他们在里头和十多个人模拟恋爱，最后走到一起的情侣能拥有双人星际旅行的票券。

阿云嘎当初陪着朋友去面试，被主导演一眼相中，留了下来，在2181年，富人与穷人之间的差距经过十几个世代都难以拉近，上等居民的喜好各异，就此孕育形形色色的娱乐节目，其中不少素人节目被视为下等人翻转阶级的途径，星际旅行不过是个噱头，能被上等居民看上才是真本事。

徐开骋那时候远不及如今的盛名，他和阿云嘎一样，大学毕业不久，找不到工作，抱着试试的心态，进了这个节目，他俩起初不知道对方的身份来历，却一眼便觉得彼此面善，阿云嘎从没想过自己会在一个遍布摄像头的别墅和人谈恋爱。徐开骋亦未曾质疑自己的性向。

徐开骋抽中第一次约会的主动权，他选了阿云嘎，两人哥俩好地并肩出门，却气氛诡异地各自回来，徐开骋为了完成隐藏任务而亲了阿云嘎，阿云嘎惊慌失措地逃开了，像只受惊的兔子。

之后的第二、第三次约会，阿云嘎收到不少嘉宾的邀约，他也试着去回应，和对方深入交流，却无一人让阿云嘎体会到徐开骋吻他时传来的心悸。

节目录制的时间很长，徐开骋从一开始的忧郁羞涩草食男形象逐渐成长为魅力温柔年下男朋友，自从徐开骋还剪掉一头长发，俊朗英气的外表引来不少倒戈的票数，徐开骋却不照单全收，有原则地认准第一眼好感的女嘉宾，获得大量粉丝追捧。

“命定”节目不限性向，异性同性取向的人都有，约会也不拘形式，只要双方同意无论男女都有机会认识彼此。

阿云嘎第二次约会的对象是个大学男生，个子比他小，笑起来眼睛瞇瞇的，性子温和，追人的手段却很直接，第一次约会便给他发了邀请，阿云嘎没同意。第二次约会前一晚逮着独处的时间，把阿云嘎堵在墙角，期期艾艾地邀他出去，阿云嘎当时被徐开骋的吻搞得脑子很乱，平时他和对方的感情挺好的，也不好意思拒绝，想着正好也可以厘清自己对男人有没有感觉，便点头答应了。

大学生叫蔡程昱，学声乐的，谈起自己热爱的音乐眼睛会发光，他坐在渡轮上，喝着香槟，脸慢慢红了。那天风很大，他们都穿得单薄，蔡程昱估计是第一次谈恋爱，也不懂得去为阿云嘎挡风。两人沉默地看着落日，阿云嘎只抿了一口酒，两手搓着，冷得缩起脖子，蔡程昱偏头看了一眼无人拍摄机，喝了一大口香槟给自己壮胆，脸颊晕红，他已经喝得差不多了。搂着阿云嘎的脖子结结实实地亲了一下，想伸舌头却被阿云嘎挡在外面，只好退开，阿云嘎红着眼睛，也不知道是被风吹红的还是怎么的，沙哑地开口，“对不起。”

这段香槟之吻后来成为“命定”该季名场面前十。

蔡程昱红着脸尴尬地摆手，酒杯掉到地上，他手忙脚乱地去捡，起来时眼睛泛着泪光，阿云嘎沉默地揪着破洞裤上的须须，没注意到他的情绪。

阿云嘎从回忆中回神，看着徐开骋好脾气地帮粉丝签名合照，好不容易脱身出来，他盯着阿云嘎慢慢喝完杯底的酒，问道，“要上去吗？”

幻像的顶楼是私人空间，只有极少数人能上到那里，连阿云嘎也没去过。他跟着徐开骋搭悬浮电梯到顶楼，脚下是首都的夜空，徐开骋从吧台拿了一杯黑啤，笑道，“还记得那时候我们半夜经常溜出来喝酒。”

“你喝酒，我看着。”阿云嘎失神地望着亮如白昼的夜景，紧抿干燥的唇瓣，拿着酒杯的手指已然凉透。

徐开骋笑着摇头，阿云嘎的脸一半隐没于黑暗，一半倒映星光，圆润的鼻头冻得通红，他敞开外套从背后裹住阿云嘎，下巴抵着阿云嘎柔软的头发，蹭了蹭，“这样就不冷了。”

阿云嘎吓了一跳，被紧紧搂在怀里，热量从徐开骋的身体源源不绝地传来，男人的臂膀坚实，搂在腰上只觉粗壮有力，阿云嘎悄悄红了耳廓，在黑暗中几乎看不见。

徐开骋是什么时候开始对他出手的？

一次集体约会结束，阿云嘎和一个大他五岁的姐姐去游乐园，玩得一身汗，回来小屋先去冲澡，正在洗头，眼睛闭着，隐约感觉到有人进来，带进一股冷风。阿云嘎三两下冲掉泡沫，睁开眼去看，徐开骋穿着白衬衫黑裤子，清清爽爽的，脸却阴沉可怕，阿云嘎从没见过他生气的样子，吓得不知作何反应，徐开骋将他逼到角落，伸手捏了捏阿云嘎滑溜溜的后颈。

“约会开心吗？”

阿云嘎困惑地往后躲，试图避开徐开骋的碰触，“开、开心呀，你这是在干什么？”

徐开骋低头看他，阿云嘎的睫毛湿漉漉的，还在滴水，嘴唇冻得微紫，身上微微发抖，徐开骋暴躁地抹了抹他的唇，在上头反复摩擦，直到两瓣唇现出红润，徐开骋方才满意地放开。

“但我不开心。”

徐开骋把脸埋入阿云嘎的颈窝，声音闷闷的，有点委屈，“我不开心。”

“我那么喜欢你，你怎么就没看到呢？一个劲和别人出去约会，你知不知道我会吃醋？”

阿云嘎茫然地听着，两手徒然地伸在空中，也不知道该不该抱住对方，他被徐开骋一通告白砸得心神俱震，脑子里乱糟糟的。

“你、你瞎说什么？”阿云嘎结结巴巴地说道，“你怎么就喜欢我了？小、小雅呢？你不是在追她吗？”

徐开骋搂着阿云嘎摇了摇，似要埋怨他的迟钝，“那是小雅求我的，她根本不想玩什么恋爱游戏。让我假装爱上她，以摆脱其他人的纠缠。”

阿云嘎愣住，徐开骋的癡情都是演出来的？他仍有些将信将疑，“你可以先和说我啊……”

徐开骋将他搂得更紧了，男人的声音低哑，呼息灼热，喷在阿云嘎光裸的颈子，带去一片战栗，“傻子，告诉你不就等于暴露了？”

阿云嘎只觉头很昏，或许是在密闭空间待太久了，身上不着寸缕，很凉，和徐开骋相接的背部却异常的热。

“你相信我吗？”

徐开骋慢条斯理地褪下阿云嘎的睡袍，他们在不夜城里肆意做爱，阿云嘎坐在他怀里，身上的热度一层一层攀高，徐开骋送腰摆臀，脸埋在阿云嘎胸前，阿云嘎仰头难耐地呻吟，柔软的手抓着徐开骋的短发，他们的下身紧紧交缠，黏腻的汁水裹着相接的性器，阿云嘎失神地想着远方的男友，下身被一再贯穿的快感激得他不断发抖，大脑好似也被那巨物搅得凌乱不堪。

徐开骋搂着阿云嘎的腰，阿云嘎的腰极细，男人单手搂着亦绰绰有馀，宽阔的手掌包着高耸的臀丘，大力地搓揉柔嫩的臀肉，肥软的肉臀果冻似地颤动，手感极好。

凶狠的肉茎在湿腻的内壁里驰骋，龟头抵着前列腺有技巧地蹭动，磨着最敏感的嫩肉，阿云嘎被入得受不住，白皙肉感的大腿夹得很紧，男人惩罚似地打了一掌他的屁股，劲道柔韧，阿云嘎吃痛，呜呜啊啊地缩紧屁股。穴肉像个小嘴，一下一下吸着含着肉棒，徐开骋拉着阿云嘎的手臂攀到自己肩上，压着他就亲，阿云嘎张着水红的口腔，乖乖地任他肆意亲吻，小舌头被吸得热呼呼的，有丝甜味，舌尖上跳着酒精的苦。

徐开骋咬他的乳头，阿云嘎的胸肉饱满，乳头小小的，缀在挺立的胸前，像两个胖胖的白馒头，阿云嘎的胸型像女人，胸肌捏起来也软，徐开骋伸舌头去舔，舌苔刮过乳头，阿云嘎打了冷颤，弓腰去躲，徐开骋扣着他的肉臀压在腿上，阴茎入得深，磨着骚点，阿云嘎呜呜咽咽地呻吟，脚趾勾着去蹭徐开骋的小腿，口水止不住地淌，脸上很热，脸蛋红红的，头发湿漉漉的全是汗，“你放手……嗯、别舔了啊、啊。”

骨肉匀称的纤白长腿和男人劲瘦有力的长腿交叉相叠、互相摩擦，阿云嘎被徐开骋的腿毛磨得很痒，索性将腿挂在他腰上，仰头去寻徐开骋的吻，阿云嘎吻得很认真，半闭着眼睛，像只讨糖吃的小动物。

徐开骋肏得很凶，他体能好，天生的，阿云嘎不爱运动，为了工作才开始健身，徐开骋以前都会让着他，做爱的时候分外温柔，看阿云嘎射过便放了他。现在不一样了，阿云嘎不免觉得委屈，心里有些别扭，满脑子都是徐开骋过去的温柔体贴。

“怎么不说话？不舒服？”徐开骋捏着阿云嘎的脸颊，温柔地问，又亲亲他的鼻樑，怎么看都不厌的样子。

“我、”阿云嘎别过脸，不自觉地嘟着嘴，像个委屈的小孩，脸皱着，“我有男朋友的……你这样算什么呀？”

徐开骋去舔他的下唇，舔得湿漉漉的，阿云嘎生气地推他，觉得他在闹，一点都不正经，“徐开骋！”

徐开骋放过他的唇，将湿透的浏海往后拨，露出光洁的额头，“你是我老婆，有什么问题？”

“谁是你老婆了？”阿云嘎还生气。

“谁应谁就是咯。”徐开骋笑得很皮。

“猪猪老婆别气啦，老公最爱你。”徐开骋亲了亲阿云嘎的额头，啵地好大一声，阿云嘎很快纠结不了这个问题，被老公干得两条腿合不拢，雪白的胸乳上全是齿痕红印，保险套丢了一地。


End file.
